Dani
by popie92
Summary: Ever Wonder What Dani Did After She Was Stabilized ? Well What If She Got Adopted... Join Dani A Half Ghost Kid, Abigail A Tech Girl, Luke A Goth Kid, And Jake ,Dani's New Brother. Sound Familiar, Well It Should, But With New Adventures!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : A New Life And A New Beginning

XxXxXxX Dani POV XxXxXxX I made a mistake and now I am being watched. I got hungry and had no food so I had to steal but I forgot to stay invisable and now I am in the police station being watched so I can't go intangible and sneak out. " Let's start off with your name, what is your name. " "Dani" I say while he looks at me expecting me to say more. " What is your last name " " I don't have a last name" "Who are your parents" "I dont have any parents" I say while glaring at the ground. "Do you have any family".I start thinking about my cousin Danny but I decide to lie and say no. "Watch her" he said to the guards who have been glaring at me since I got here. I looked over at the guy who was questioning me through the glass panel. He was talking on the phone but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I thought he would be awhile so I decided to take a nap since I haven't slept in 2 days.

When I woke up I noticed I was in a different room but their were still guards watching me. The guy who was questioning me earlier came into the room with a lady who looked to be in her 30's." Hello , my name is Mrs. Green. Right now you are in my girls home. When Officer Brown told me you didn't have a family, I offered for you to stay here and if you do stay here you can get adopted and have a family. Do you want to stay ?" I thought about it, I could stay here and have shelter and food or I could go out and explore ,sleep in trees, and be hungry all the time. " I guess I could stay " " Okay we will go shopping tomorrow , until then you will be stay in room 4 with Abigail." "Okay" I say while turning and going up the stairs to find room 4.

I kept walking down the hallway until I found room 4. I opened the door and walked inside. The room had light blue walls with two bunk beds and two dressers. I was looking around when I heard running and then a girl came running in the room talking on the phone. She had on a neon green shirt with a white skirt on with neon green leggings and had her blonde hair in a pony tail. She also had on a pair of glasses."I know Luke I'll meet you at the park in 10 minutes.. okay bye." She hung up the phone and then turned to me."Hi my name is Abigail but you can call me Abby, what's your name?" "Dani with an i" "Well Dani I was about to go to the park with my friend Luke, want to come" "Sure"

When we got to the park we went to a tree and sat down and waited for a couple minutes until a boy came and sat next to Abby. The boy had long Raven hair that went past his ears and down past his eyebrows but above his red eyes. He had on a black shirt with a red verticle stripe down the middle of the shirt with a horizontal stripe on each of the sleeves and black pants. "Dani this is my friend Luke, Luke this is my new roomate Dani." I stuck out my hand for him to shake and smiled to him but instead of him smiling he glared at me but living with Vlad has taught me how to lie easily and how to not be scared of easy things like a glare or insects and things like that so I just put my hand down and had my smile vanish.I could tell he was suprised that I wasn't scared because he face went from hatred to shocked to confusion and back to hatred."Sorry about him, he just doesnt trust people at first" "It's okay I guess" "Hey Abby, tonight I wanna check out that abandoned house "Luke said. "Sure Dani can come too, right Dani" "Sure I guess I could come" "I guess i'll meet you girls in the park" "Okay see ya" "Bye"

XxXxXxXxX Luke POV XxXxXxXxX To say I didn't like her was too much. I don't know her so I don't trust her. I never hated her, it's just that me and Abby are not popular so we don't have very many friends. The popular people like to beat us up and make fun of us but we dont care. Then she came and tries to be our friend. This isn't the first time someone comes and hangs out with us then turns on us. If she wants my trust she has to do something to prove it. Until then I don't trust her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trust

XxXxXxXxX Dani POV XxXxXxXxX Me and Abby had to wait until everyone was asleep until we could sneak out through the window and since we are on the 2nd floor we decided to climb the tree next to the window. When we got on the ground we started walking to the park and met up with Luke who thought ahead and brought three flashlights with him and gave one to each of us. Then we started walking towards the abandoned house when Abby started asking me questions about myself. "What's your favorite color" "Blue"  
"Where were you born" "Wisconsin" " Where did you live before you came here " "Amity Park" Then Luke cut in by saying "Isn't that place haunted" "Ya but Danny Phantom takes care of them" "Whos Danny Phantom" "He's a good ghost who takes care of all the bad ones" " Were here" Luke said.

I looked at the creepy abandoned house and started to walk closer when I hear Abby asking how we could get in. "Why dont we just get a rock and throw it at the window" "Good idea" Abby says. So I grabbed a Rock and threw it at the window and climbed in. "Now lets go check this place out" I say as I walk into the house. As we were walking I started to feel like I was being watched so I stopped."Do you guys feel like were being watched" "Ya, Its creepy" Luke said. "What about you Abby...  
..Abby?" I turned around but couldn't find her. "Where's Abby" "I don't know" I said. I was about to go look for her until I heard something coming from a room so naturally I went in. "Abby this is not funny come out" Luke said. SLAM! I turned around to see the wind shut the doort. I tried to open it but it wouldn't open. "Were stuck" I said. "This all your fault" Luke yelled at me. "My fault,My fault, your blaming this on me, how it this my fault" "This is your fault because your worthless" He yelled back.  
Worthless. That word bring back so many memories from Vlad. Worthless, That one word that bounced around inside my mind. All the memories just came back at once. But the most vivid one was the worst.

xxxFlashbackxxx Me and Father were practicing our powers when I lost. "How could I lose Father I was sure I couldv'e won" "Easy you lost because your a failure your worthless a mistake." He spat at me so I cried. "Are you crying" he spat at me "Ye..Yes" I whimpered."Your not supposed to cry but since you are I suppose i'll have to teach you a lesson" He spat at me through clenched teeth. Then I was forcibly dragged down towards the lab where he through me onto a table and cuffed my hands and feet, then he pressed a button. That button made a lazer come out and zap me with electricity. Then he grabbed a knife and cut me deep down the middle of my stomach. I was trying my hardest to stay awake so he grabbed salt and put it all over my stomach. I was screaming so loud I couldnt hear father yell at me to shut up so he grabbed a needle with purple liquid in it and injected the stuff into my arm. If it was possible to scream any louder then I wouldv'e. Then since I was still awake he just kept punching me into the face until I blacked out.  
xxxEndxxx

Your proboly wondering why I listened to him, well I only listened because I was scared. Not even Danny knows, Just me and Vlad.

XxXxXxXxXLuke POV XxXxXxXxX "This is your fault because your worthless" I yelled at her. I expected her to yell back at me but I saw her hands relax then clench and then she started crying. I never meant for her to cry, so now I feel like a Jerk. I went to lay my hand on her shoulder but she flinched away and then looked at me. I could see fear and hurt in her eyes. I dont know why but I felt the urge to comfort her so I hugged first she tried to get away but I held her tight, eventually she calmed down. After she calmed down we walked next to the wall and sat down. She rested her head on my shoulder and I was about to say something about it but instead I decided to say something everyone say to someone who's sad. "Are you okay" she shook her head. "Wanna talk about it" "You wouln't understand" "Try me". I heard her chuckle so I chuckled too. "Well my father wasn't the best dad, he hurts me and abuses me when I fail. One day we were practicing our fighting because he wants me to be strong. Well I lost and he told me I was a failure a mistake and that I was worthless.  
He also tied me too the table and zapped me with electricity, cut me, and put some burning liquid into my arm. Nobody knows about this, not even my cousin who rescued me from him knows about these things." "I brought back those memories didnt I" "Ya but don't worry about it" "No i'm gonna make it up to you" "How" "I don't know but I will, I promise"  
We just sat in silence until I heard Abby calling out our names. "Over here" I yelled back. She opened the door and I was about to get up but Dani wouldn't move so I tried to wake her up but it didn't work. When she spotted us in the corner she said "Did I miss something here" "No but can you help me wake her up" We tried probaly for ten minutes so I just decided to carry her. We walked in silence until we came to the girls home. I climbed the tree and went to their room and laid Dani on the top bunk. Then I went home. 


End file.
